Videos
first video trainguy9000's 1st video is hole in the wall but his brother ontray made the 1st video on his youtube channel. Active and inactive Trainguy9000 was making videos since july 2012 and he made one of the train crash videos that reached over 700 views and some videos has over 100 views.In July 26,2013 he said train crashes is now canceled and this is how he started train crash:he was in a train tycoon then he saw a train crash.Then he got an idea! He made a series called train crash. he made only 21 episodes but the series didn't stop yet well he will stop it and will return in Sept.And he made 2 series that was part of train crash;car crash and destroyed in seconds.Trainguy9000 canceled car crash because he wanted to make more train crashes but he said:"car crash will now return." Trainguy9000 has only made 4 car crash videos but he said he will make more car crashes.He also stopped destroy in seconds but it will not return but he will make 13 more DIS (Destroy in secords) he will make more videos because he has an notebook which has his video ideas in it just in case if he can think of video ideas so that notebook was his best thing to make lots and lots of video ideas.And he also likes the NBA and he lives in toronto so his favourrite team is the toronto raptors.And trainguy9000 went to the "Air Canada Center." That's the home of the Raptors and The Toronto Maple Leafs. Canceled series Trainguy9000 had cancel some series and he said it will return just like train crash has been canceled and will return in September.He also canceled destroyed in seconds and it will return soon.The problem is he will make the last 13 videos and the destroyed in seconds series will now End. Roblox basketball league In Augest 6 2013 trainguy9000 made a new series called "Roblox Basketball League" (RBL). His Team is "Toronto robloxians" (He made it up) vs whatever team that he made up.He Also said toronto has 15 titles.This league has 18 teams. 8 teams in Canada,3 teams in Roblox and 5 teams in USA Here is the teams he will made up when he makes the videos: 1.Oklahoma city Tigers (0 titles) 2.Edmonton Flames (2 titles) 3.Calgery Nets (will change to Calgery Suns soon) has 7 titles 4.Miami Lakers (4 titles) 5.Vancouver Coyotes (11 titles) 6.Utah Heats (0 titles) 7.Boston Builders (1 title) 8.Robloxia Noobs (3 titles) 9.Ottawa Warriors (1 title) 10.Roblox city Thunder (5 titles) 11.Montreal Sharks (14 titles) 12.Texas Helperbots (9 titles) 13.Winnipeg Rangers (2 titles) 14.Vancouver Admins (6 titles) <---- 2nd team in Vancouver 15.Denver Kings (15 titles) 16.LA Spurs (0 titles)<----- this team is new in the RBL 17.Hamilton Stackers (new team) 0 titles 18.Noobland Creaters Most Recent Champion: Toronto Robloxians Trivia (RBL) *In the Roblox Basketball League the Robloxians can get beaten by other teams. *Toronto Robloxians Has 8 Championships. *Denver Kings has only 5 Championships. *There is no people who are center. *The Noobs are better because they have a better player. *Verycoolman456 is the Champion in the Robloxians He made them got 4 championships and 5 titles. *Other players in the Robloxians also got them championships. *Joke4LISA (the creater) was on the Robloxians. *